


Welcome Home: Deployment

by heffermonkey



Series: Torrid Tuesdays [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve arrives home, in need of some TLC</p><p>(set within the Wear No Disguise 'verse')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home: Deployment

"You want to do anything tonight? Go out anywhere?" Danny asked as he drove them home. He'd went to meet Steve at the base having finally been given the news he was coming home. As soon as he'd seen him emerge from the plane he knew something was different, that whatever mission Steve had been deployed on had been tasking. He got the feeling Steve needed to be distracted, despite the long hours of travel to get home. "We can go out for chow or how about a movie? We haven't been to see a movie in a while."

He felt Steve looking at him, smiling, before he glanced over at him to affirm his feeling. Steve looked dog tired, worn, ragged, like he'd been pushed to the limits of his endurance. Even the best of the best had a point they couldn't cross, strength they could no longer draw on.

"Only thing I want to do tonight is be with you," Steve said, turning in his seat a little to face Danny better. He reached out and rested his hand softly at the top of Danny's thigh. "I need to shower, I need a little something to eat and then I just need you."

"You need me huh?" Danny smiled, trying to keep the moment light even though he sensed a certain desperation in Steve's meaning.

"More than ever," Steve nodded.

Danny swallowed down, averting his eyes and concentrating on the road so he wouldn't have to deal with the seriousness of the words. He knew he couldn't ask and Steve would never tell what had happened on the mission, or any mission he was sent on. After five years of partnership on the job, three of those spent in a relationship, it was difficult to watch Steve ready for a mission and go off by himself or with a group of others, knowing he wouldn't be there to watch his back. But Danny had cemented himself pretty well into the role of being the one to welcome Steve home, being the person who helped Steve slide back into some normalcy, even if that still involved high profile cases and most often care chases and shootouts.

Arriving home, Danny let Steve do his own thing at his own pace. He dumped his bag in the small laundry closet to deal with later. He sat on the couch and pretended to read the paper, though Danny doubted he took in any words the speed the pages turned. Paper tossed aside he channel surfed for all of five minutes before retreating to the kitchen, making up some pb & jelly sandwiches which he usually declared was not a suitable substitution for a meal. Danny just followed him around, making light conversation and delighting when Steve smiled, laughed or reached out for a gentle caress every now and then with a look of gratefulness.

Eventually Steve moved upstairs, stripping down before he even reached the bedroom, shirt removed, undershirt pulled off and both tossed into the laundry basket by the door. Danny leaned on the door frame as trousers slipped down the slender frame of his legs, socks pulled off, everything rolled up and tossed into the basket also. Steve's dog tags nestled into the broad plains of his chest, kept smooth of hair as per Steve's preference. Steve was moving without much thought now Danny noticed, everything robotic, like he'd performed the task a million times over. He closed his hand over the tags, tugged the chain over his head and hung it on a notch of the dresser mirror that stood by the wall.

A few minutes later and the sound of the shower filled the air, Danny busying himself in the bedroom as Steve washed away the dirt and grime of whatever he'd come back from. From the length of time it took him and the steam filling the en suite, Danny pondered on just how difficult this one had been. Steve emerged looking fresher, comforted, more himself. As their eyes met he looked desperate and hungry with desire. Danny didn't hold back any longer, closing the gap between them quickly as he crossed the floor, making light work of the towel slung low around Steve's waist and pulling him in. The sound of Steve's relief made his heart ache, fingers searing over Steve's skin with abandon and Danny was vividly aware of how hard Steve's fingers clung to him, pinching into his shoulders.

Danny moved them towards the bed, letting the momentum of Steve's losing balance pull them both down and revelling in how Steve's arched up against him when his weight settled over his body, anchoring him down. When he kissed him, Steve held him closer, gasping and moaning into the kiss as if it were a lifeline. Danny couldn't remember when Steve had been this desperate or wired after a mission. Steve moaned when Danny pulled up to get air and reassess their position, placing a hand on Steve's chest to calm him.

"Move up the bed babe," Danny said gently. "Let's get you more comfortable."

He rolled just enough to let Steve move backwards up the bed, settling against the pillow. Danny couldn't help but notice the tense trembling and twitching Steve made, his cock already growing to hardness. When Danny caressed Steve's ankle with his fingertips, Steve jumped and let out a breathe.

"Shh, baby," Danny soothed softly. "Close your eyes, take a few breaths, your home now and I'm going to take care of you. Just how you need remember?"

Danny rubbed his ankle and shin until Steve did as he suggested, watching him as his eyes closed and he drew in shaky breaths. Danny took the moment to look him over, noting bruises on the side of his left thigh and hip. Slight swelling over his right chest, sweeping around his side. Evidence or a fight but not too bad and Danny didn't doubt the other guy had probably come out of it worst. He moved upwards, taking Steve's hand and looking at it more closely. Grazed knuckles and a few cuts, definitely a hand to hand combat combination. Steve's fingers tightened around his and Danny glanced up to find Steve watching him with a much calmer expression.

Danny lifted his hand and kissed the knuckles before sliding his own hand further up to loop his fingers in a tight 'o' around Steve's wrist. Steve's eyes grew darker, breath coming thicker, his body shuddering with need. Danny moved again, over Steve's body to settle his knees either side of his waist, still holding Steve's wrist tightly.

"Just you and me tonight Steve," Danny promised. "No bells and whistles. Unless you want-."

"Just you Sir," Steve replied hoarsely.

Danny smiled, having thought as much. He would keep things light, gentle, be what Steve needed him to be that night for him.

"Give me your other hand," Danny said lightly, a gentle order. Steve held it out to him, fingers shaking a little when Danny interlocked their fingers and squeezed. Danny leaned forward, drawing Steve's hands up beside his head and pressing them into the pillows, resting his weight against Steve's body to pin him down. Steve arched up to meet him, groaning gratefully into the kiss as Danny softly let their lips meet and move together as one. 

When Steve grunted in pain Danny lifted up in surprise, seeing the sight of it in Steve's frown and realising his shirt was grazing the swollen area of his chest.

"Sorry," Danny whispered, lifting away but Steve grabbed at his hand furtively with a shake of his head. 

"Don't, please, hold me," Steve said desperately. Danny realised he meant the physical restraint he's previously asserted. Danny paused and took in the situation, calmly thinking it through. He moved no further and took Steve's hands again, lifting them higher to touch the headrest of the bed.

"Grab hold of the spindles and hold on," Danny ordered firmly. "Don't let go unless I tell you too."

He'd decided not to use any of their toys, but orders Steve could still comply with. Steve seemed to calm when he slipped his fingers around the spindles and held tight. Danny moved his attention to the soft swelling on his chest, noting how it was slightly red and reached around to his shoulder blade. He guessed perhaps that Steve had been hit with something on his side, either a kick or a body blow from sort of item.

"You in pain? Do you need anything?" Danny asked in concern, chiding himself for not asking when he'd first noticed the wounds.

"No, I took something at the base, got more for later," Steve informed him. "Doesn't hurt all the time, just twinges if too much pressure."

"What about your hip?" Danny questioned, sliding his hand down to caress the bruising.

"Doesn't bother me," Steve replied quickly.

Danny eyed him carefully to be sure he was being honest. He didn't put it past Steve to make light of his injuries and pain.

"You hurt anywhere else?" Danny asked him.

Steve didn't reply at first and Danny honestly thought he was going to say no. Instead Steve gave a heavy sigh and looked suddenly exhausted.

"I ache everywhere."

Danny surged forward, wishing there was something he could do to wipe away that anguish in Steve's tone, the tiredness, the pain. Danny kissed him again and Steve seemed all the more desperate for it, mouth opening wider, tongue snaking against Danny's and groaning with want. Danny could sense the tension in his arms as he gripped the headrest, obediently keeping his hands where he'd been told. As they kissed Danny slid a hand down between their bodies, fingers meeting the head of Steve's cock where it lay twitching, thick and ready against his lower stomach. Steve arched and moaned, mouth pulling away as Danny tugged and gentled his fingers against the head.

Danny used his other hand to slide into Steve's hair, taking more control, not letting him escape his roving mouth as he reacquainted himself with his lovers lips and taste. Steve was caught between hungrily kissing back and desperately seeking air as moans and groans escaped him from his touch.

Danny fondled and caressed blindly, fingers eventually grasping Steve's cock and beginning to jack him off, feeling his hips and thighs stutter up and down as Steve tried to find a rhythm. Danny tightened his fingers in Steve's hair and pulled, exposing his neck to his mouth and sucking on the spot just the hinge of his jaw which he knew was a particular sensitive spot.

"Ah man, oh fuck," Steve gasped out, Danny's hand around his cock moving from slow to fast, gentle then rough too quickly for him to settle into any rhythm. Danny enjoyed how Steve's body writhed uncontrollably beneath his, feeling his own dick tight against the zip of his pants. "Oh god Danny, Sir, Sir."

Danny moved back to look at him, gentling his hold in Steve's hair to watch him closely. His eyes were closed, mouth slack and above them Steve's knuckles were white from his grip on the headrest. Usually things went for much longer before Steve reached a peak, but on occasions like this, Danny knew it wouldn't draw out for long. Not this first round. Later would bring on a much longer, drawn out love making session but right now Steve was wired and ready to explode.

"Gonna come for me baby?" Danny asked, fingers sliding along the full length of Steve's cock with the slick of pre-come helping their path.

"Please, please," Steve said blindly, desperate for relief from the tension thrumming through his body.

Danny took pity, careful not to push Steve too hard or tease him to long. Tonight was about reconnecting and showing Steve lots of care and affection. Danny took him fully in his grip and settled into a good rhythm, feeling Steve's hips respond correctly, arching up when Danny pressed down.

"Danny, fuck please Sir, please," Steve pleaded. He opened his eyes and they stared at one another.

"Come on baby, come on," Danny urged him, knowing Steve was close. Steve entire body began to move and writhe again as he desperately bucked into Danny's grip. Steve's loud groans and moans filled the air as he kept his eyes locked with Danny's.

"Oh god I'm gonna come, make me come Sir, please, fuck gonna come, oh god, Danny, fuck Danny."

Danny watched as the pleasure overtook him, Steve bucking and trembling until his balls emptied, cock pulsing in Danny's hand. Cum spurted in streaks against his stomach before oozing over Danny's fingers, Steve becoming a twitching, sensitive wreck beneath him.

"Oh god, oh god," Steve sighed, dragging in deep breaths as his body settled into a bliss.

"Beautiful baby, just beautiful," Danny assured him, wiping his palm on the covers and rubbing his arms gently. "You can let go now."

Steve did, letting go of the headrest and instead wrapping his arms around Danny, pulling him close.

"Thank you, thank you," Steve whispered against his neck, entwining a leg around Danny's. 

"Just the start," Danny promised, feeling Steve's body shivering, still enjoying the post orgasmic haze. "Glad to have you home baby."


End file.
